1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aryloxy substituted phenylamidine derivatives, their process of preparation, their use as fungicide or insecticide active agents, particularly in the form of fungicide or insecticide compositions, and methods for the control of phytopathogenic fungi or damaging insects, notably of plants, using these compounds or compositions.
In international patent application WO-00/46184 certain phenyl-amidine derivatives are disclosed. However, this document does not specifically disclose nor suggest to select such compounds wherein the phenyl ring is substituted according to the invention thus allowing an unexpected and significantly higher fungicide activity.
2. Description of Related Art
It is always of high-interest in agriculture to use novel pesticide compounds in order to avoid or to control the development of resistant strains to the active ingredients. It is also of high-interest to use novel compounds being more active than those already known, with the aim of decreasing the amounts of active compound to be used, whilst at the same time maintaining an effectiveness at least equivalent to the already known compounds.
In the same way, it is also always of high-interest to use novel insecticide, nematocide or acaricide agents to control damaging insects or other damaging organisms.